


Running on Empty

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e17 Letters From Pegasus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wraith are heading for Atlantis, and Rodney needs to be prepared. Tag to 'Letters from Pegasus'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **McSheplets** 179: prepare

With the Wraith on their way, they had to prepare for the worst, and if he could give even a small amount of comfort in these darkest of hours then Rodney was going to do it. The compression algorithm was something he had started working on months ago, and after losing the ZPM to Allina's new Brotherhood, he had worked on it long into the Atlantean nights. Now he was positive he had cracked it.

Hours later, John came to his quarters and slumped down on the side of Rodney's bed. It took all of Rodney's remaining energy just to pry open his eyes and glance at him. He'd been running on empty for so long now that he wasn't sure if he could stand up even if the Wraith materialized overhead right this moment - at least not without pharmaceutical assistance. Part of him wanted to order Beckett to give him some of the good stuff now but he'd learned from early on in his friendship with Carson that it was better to wait until the situation was at its most dire - when it meant life or death.

"Whatever it is, go badger Zelenka," he slurred tiredly.

The gentlest touch on his face sent the last ounce of adrenaline surging though him and he opened his eyes fully to find John lying on the bed, leaning over him. It was only then that he registered the warmth of John's body and breathed in the familiar scent of standard issue soap mingled with gunpowder and gun oil.

"You did good, Rodney," he whispered.

"I did?" he asked in sleepy confusion.

"Yeah. You've given people a chance to say goodbye."

"Did you?"

John's mouth curled in a bittersweet smile. He had never spoken of family or friends back on Earth leaving Rodney to wonder if he had anyone. "No. Everyone I... care about is right here."

"Huh." His heavy eyes closed against his will. So tired.

"Get some sleep, Rodney."

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah. For as long as I can."

This time he was sure the gentle touch upon his forehead was a kiss and that was so unfair. By the time he awoke, John would have spirited himself away having kept his promise to stay as long as he could. Sure enough, when Rodney blinked his eyes open hours later, his bed was empty though he thought he could still smell the scent of gun oil lingering in the air. He rolled over and blinked again when he saw the hand gun issued to him sitting out on the bedside table. A small note was tucked under the grip.

'Cleaned and oiled.'

After showering and dressing, he let his fingers slide over the gun before holstering it. He had made an appointment to speak with Heightmeyer later, about his fears for the coming battle, and he needed to prepare. He wouldn't mention John except in passing, as one mentions any friend about to share a horrible death with you, having learned long ago how to keep certain secrets.

With the threat of annihilation hanging over them it would be so easy to throw caution to the wind and stake his claim on John for all to see. He would regret that necessary distance between them one of these days but while there was still hope they had to keep their relationship hidden from others.

He gave a heavy sigh as he finished his preparations for the day ahead. The Wraith were one day closer to them, but if he was to die then where better than here on Atlantis, standing beside the man he loved.

END  
.


End file.
